Be Paired or Be Square
by JenniGirl1
Summary: What happens when a sly reality TV show host gets his sights on pairing up Cody and a girl from his school, and enlists the help of Zack and his major bigtime crush? Total chaos. CodyxOC ZacxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all FanFiction readers!! I'm Jenni, and my co-writer is Alex. We got this idea one day and started writing (once we came up with a plotline.) So pleasr, R&R, but if you have flames, keep them to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, HOWEVER, Kryslin and Sarah are ours. (Also, we don't own Jordan Pruitt's Miss Popularity, which is the saying on Sarah's shirt)**

-----------------------------

Cody walked in The Tipton through the revolving door. He jumped down the stairs and ran over to Maddie.

"No running in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cody said waving his hand.

"Hey Zack," Maddie said, not looking up from the cash register.

"Hey!" Cody said.

"What?" Maddie asked, looking up. "Oh... sorry Cody," She said. She looked back down. Zack walked in. Actually, he skated in on his skateboard.

"NO SKATEBOARDING IN THE LOBBY!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zack said, waving him off. He clearly had no intention of stopping until he got to the candy counter.

Mr. Moseby threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

"Hey Maddie," Zack said.

"Hey Zack," Maddie said, not looking up.

"Oh sure! Get him right!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, I knew he had to be Zack, because you're not Zack," Maddie said, opening her laptop.

"Work much?" Cody asked.

"No customers," Maddie replied, not looking up from the screen.

Cody shrugged.

"I got a buck!" Zack said. He put some coins on the counter.

"Two things. One: That isn't a dollar. That is ten cents. Two: Where did you get the money?" Cody asked.

"Well I'm not a mathematikian," Zack said, pronouncing the word wrong and blowing over the second question. Maddie rolled her eyes.

A girl walked in. She had long red hair and she had on a blue long sleeved shirt with the phrase "Miss Popularity" on it, with a crown over the M, and blue jeans with blue fringes down the side of both legs, and silver 3 inch strappy sandals. She walked down the stairs, actually respecting the rules.

"Thank you!" Mr. Moseby said walking by.

The girl looked at him weirdly.

"Hey Sarah!" Cody called. Sarah grinned and walked over.

"Guys, have you seen my ten cents? I had a dollar, and now I only have 90 cents," she said.

"Busted, Zack," Maddie said.

Zack wasn't listening. He was staring at Sarah.

"He does this every day," Cody said to Maddie.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed the ten cents off the counter, and then put it back with 90 more cents. "Can I have a soda?" she asked.

"Sure," Maddie said, grabbed one out from under the counter.

"Hi," Zack said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Hi Zack," she said.

Zack smiled.

"This is weird... Zack doesn't normally act this way to girls that he likes," Maddie said.

Sarah grabbed the soda off the counter. "Thanks Maddie," she said.

Cody nodded, "Yeah, this is weird for Zack," he said.

"Sarah! You ready?" A voice yelled. Maddie looked up at the door. A teenager was walking down the steps. She had medium-length brown hair, and sparkling gray eyes. She wore a red shirt that said 'Princess' on it in fancy, gold letters, blue jeans with gold swirls on it, and gold flip flops.

Sarah looked up and nodded, "Yup!" she said.

"Who's that?" Maddie asked.

"Kryslin," Sarah said.

"I see," Maddie said. Zack kept staring at Sarah with a dreamy expression. Maddie took a newspaper, rolled it up and hit Zack on the head with it. Zack didn't notice.

"He's probably thinking about that talk we had with Dad," Cody said.

"Ew!" Sarah said.

"What talk?" Maddie asked.

"The birds and the bees talk," Cody said.

"I am not!" Zack said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go up to my suite. Talk to you later Cody and Maddie," she said. Notice she didn't say Zack. Sarah also lived at the Tipton. Her mom was the head chef at the Tipton after Chef Paolo quit. She and her mom shared the most expensive suite in the entire hotel (next to London's suite, of course), and paid Mr. Moseby twice the usual rate, which, of course, he had no problem with. She walked up the steps. "You coming Kryslin?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kryslin said, following her.

"Bye Sarah," Zack said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Bye Zack," she said. She walked into the elevator.

"Boys are idiots," Kryslin said.

"Agreed," Sarah said, hitting button number 25.

"I'm never gonna date," Kryslin said.

"If I can find a guy that actually cares about me, I'll date," Sarah said.

"Hey Sare, what time is it?" Kryslin asked.

Sarah got out her phone. "Five. Why?" she asked.

"Let's go! It's coming on!" Kryslin said excitedly.

"What's coming on?" she asked. The elevator opened and Sarah ran to her suite. She opened the door, and revealed a 2 bedroom suite with a kitchen and a living room. The living room had a 50' television, a couch, and an arm chair.

"Remember??? That show that everyone at school is talking about. We wanted to check it out today, remember?" Kryslin asked.

"Oh, you mean that stupid reality show?" Sarah asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. Only so we know what the heck they're talking about. Cheerleading tryouts aren't about skill. They're popularity contests, and we're never gonna be popular if we're outcasts who don't know anything!" Kryslin said.

"Why should we go to cheerleading tryouts?" she asked.

"Because my sister is making me," Kryslin said, "And I can't do it without you."

"Hello! I'm Hank Trueman, and you're watching Be Paired... or Be Square!" The host, a greasy-haired, sneaky-looking man said. "Last week, Tiffany and George almost locked lips, but Grace conveniently interrupted! What will happen next? Let's find out?"

"Okay, this is stupid," Kryslin said.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

For half an hour, the girls watched two people being set up, completely oblivious to it.

"What'll happen next? Find out next week on Be Paired... or Be Square!" Hank Trueman said. He laughed, and it cut to commercials.

Sarah turned off the television. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah..." Kryslin said.

"It was horrible!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I have no clue why people at school watch it... Or why those people are so oblivious to the fact that they're being set up" Kryslin said.

"Yeah! They are...well...idiots!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Big idiots," Kryslin said, getting up. "Talk to ya on IM tonight Sare." She walked out.

"See ya!" she called.

Sarah sighed. What she and Kryslin didn't know, was that show was going to become a big part of their life.

**There's chapter one for you guys! Be sure to check out our other co-written FanFics! One for HSM called 'Middle School Musical,' and one for Hannah Montana called 'School Projects Can Really Kill You.' Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. We hope that you enjoy, despite it's shortness.**

Chapter 2

SingerGal: Hello? echo

HonorRollGurl: Hey Sarah!

SingerGal: Hey Krys! Whats ?

HonorRollGurl: Nothing. That's the problem, I'm soooo bored!

SingerGal: LOLOL! My mom is out tonight with whats-his-name...so Maddie is "hanging out with me". coughbabysittingcough

HonorRollGurl: Geez... She's 'hanging out' with him a lot... Think they're getting serious?

SingerGal: who knows, who cares

HonorRollGurl: Too true. Luckily Mom and Dad are happy together.

SingerGal: Thanks. That was what I really needed right now. sarcastic

HonorRollGurl: Sorry. Erg and ew... London's over to help Mom clean out her wardrobe. Don't ask me how my mother knows the ditz, but apparently they're good friends.

SingerGal: She's not a ditz...she's just has blonde moments...a lot

HonorRollGurl: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz...

SingerGal: bllllllllllonde

HonorRollGurl: Whatev

London walked over, "I'm not a blonde! I have black hair!" she exclaimed.

Kryslin looked at her weirdly. "...Right..." She said. She shook her head and continued typing.

London shrugged and walked away.

HonorRollGurl: London's weird...

SingerGal: LOL

HonorRollGurl: Seriously... She scares me.

London walked over, "You should feel honored," she said.

"Why?" Kryslin asked.

"It takes a very smartical person be afraid of me," she said proudly.

"London... Smartical isn't a word."

"Then why is it in this book?" she asked, showing Kryslin a book titled, "An Heiress dictionary".

"Two reasons. One, you probably wrote the book, and Two, most heiresses are stupid," Kryslin said.

"I did write it! Yay me!!!!" she exclaimed.

"And I'm sure it has other non-word words in it," Kryslin said.

"Yeah! Like mental toughosity," she said.

"London... I'm an honor roll student... Those. Are. Not. Words!" Kryslin said.

"Whatever, I'm not good at numbers!" she said walking away.

"What does numbers have to do with this??" Kryslin asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

HonorRollGurl: London has gone from ditz to idiot.

SingerGal: lol

HonorRollGurl: She's weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiird...

SingerGal: It look you that long to figure it out?

HonorRollGurl:P

SingerGal:D

HonorRollGurl:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

SingerGal: g2g, Maddie and I are gonna watch POTC2.

HonorRollGurl: No fair. You get to watch movies with Maddie, but I get to listen to London tell me what exactly 'smartical' and 'mental toughosity' mean.

SingerGal: LOLOLOL

HonorRollGurl: I think I'm gonna go to the mall...

SingerGal: OK

HonorRollGurl: TTYL!

SingerGal: ttyt

Sarah sat down next to Maddie.

"You ready?" Maddie asked.

Sarah nodded. Maddie clicked a button on the TV remote and the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah sighed at her desk. She had almost fallen asleep five times.

"What's up?" Kryslin asked, sitting down at her desk.

Sarah sighed, "Nothing," she said.

"Ohmigosh! Did you see it last night!" A high voice said.

"Totally! It really sucks that it'll end next week," Another voice said.

"Where'd you come to that conclusion?" The first voice asked.

"I know these things! I heard they'll be looking for new pairs when this ends so they'll have a season to get them together," Voice number 2 said.

"Populars," Kryslin muttered. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I heard this rumor that they'll come here in Boston to look!" Voice 1 said.

"As if," Voice 2 said.

Kryslin made motions like she was gagging and dying. Sarah rolled her eyes. Kryslin's act went a bit too far... literally. She tipped over and fell off her seat.

Zack and Cody walked in at that minute. Zack froze when he saw Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but then smiled. Maybe I can have fun with this. She flipped her hair and smiled at Zack.

"Sarah! Help me up!" Kryslin said. Her foot was caught in the back of the seat, she was on the ground, and her heavy bookbag was on top of her chest.

Sarah gasped, "Are you alright?" she asked. She helped her up.

"I'm fine," Kryslin said, putting her bookbag back down on the desk.

Sarah nodded. Zack walked up to Sarah and tried to be normal... for him at least.

"He-llo Sarah. Funny seeing you here... At school..." Zack said, realizing he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah, it is...odd," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Umm... Hi," Zack said, trying to change the subject... And not doing a very good job of it and making himself sound stupider.

"Hey," she said. Zack grinned.

Kryslin walked up to Cody. "Get him out of that before he makes himself look stupider than he is... if that's possible," She said.

"Hey!" Zack said indignantly.

"Hey, I've seen your grades mister D-Point-Average!" Kryslin said.

"...D+!" Zack said.

"That too bad...I like smart guys," Sarah said, smiling at Kryslin.

"I said plus!!" Zack said quickly. Kryslin held back a laugh.

"Yeah, D plus. I like...B plus guys...maybe even A..." Sarah said.

"Actually, see, you can't tell anyone, but Cody's the dumb one," Zack said in a hushed tone, "I just swap papers and grades and stuff with him to keep him from crying his eyeballs out."

"Uh huh, yeah, what's 12 times 12?" she asked. Cody gasped.

"Um..." Zack said. Kryslin giggled.

"It's... What's that Bob? You want help on a history problem? I'm comin' buddy!" Zack said, calling out to Bob, who hadn't said a thing. Zack ran to the other side of the room.

"He's so stupid..." Kryslin said, shaking her head pitifully.

Sarah laughed and nodded. Cody rolled his eyes and followed Zack. Kryslin started laughing.

"If Zack didn't try so hard, I would give him a chance," she said.

"OH! That's mean!" Kryslin laughed.

"What? I like guys that don't come on to me like that," she said.

"He's making a fool of himself... for you! I, on the other hand have my education to worry about before guys," Kryslin said. She was determined to get into Harvard.

"Well, so do I. I am on the honor roll too you know," she said.

"True, but I was there first," Kryslin grinned, "Besides, what guy would like me?"

"Cody?" she asked.

Kryslin looked at Sarah with a 'get real' expression.

"Well, you both take grades crazier than anyone, and you both want to get to Harvard," she pointed out.

"So? That's not a reason to... forget it," Kryslin rolled her eyes.

Cody walked over to Zack. "Dude! Maybe if you don't try, Sarah will ask you out! She sounds like she really likes you!" he said.

Zack stared. "She likes me?" He asked, stunned.

Cody nodded and grinned.

"Why didn't anyone tell me??"

"Because no one knew!"

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I'm the smart one...and I overheard her talking to Kryslin."

Zack gasped and stared at Cody in mock disbelief. "You were spying on Kryslin??" He asked.

"No! I was walking by and I evesdropped on her!" he said, hoping Zack wouldn't know what it meant.

"You _were _spying!" Zack accused, pointing a finger at Cody.

"No I wasn't!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you were!"

"No I didn't! Don't you care that Sarah actually likes you?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Zack said.

"So, don't be a jerk, and just be nice!" Cody said.

"I'm not being a jerk!" Zack said.

"Just, relax, and be nice," he said.

"I was being nice! I said hi, didn't I??"

"Just, don't try to be smooth. Act like she's Max," he said.

Zack wrinkled his nose. "But I don't like Max, and I'll bet Sarah doesn't like basketball."

Cody slapped his head. "I just mean, be her friend," Cody said.

"Oh, that I can do!" Zack grinned.

Cody grinned. Zack took a seat as the bell rang.

Sarah sat next to Zack and started writing down her homework.

Zack tried to look like he was paying attention to the teacher, but kept glancing at Sarah.

Sarah, unlike Zack, was actually paying attention. Kryslin saw Zack and tried not to laugh.

She, Sarah and Cody were taking notes on almost everything the teacher said. Cody threw a wad of paper at the back of Zack's head.

Zack turned, surprised. Throwing paper was his job, not Cody's. Cody's job was to be the dork, and to do Zack's homework for him.

Cody mimed taking notes. Zack stared at Cody as if he was crazy.

Cody sighed, "Take notes," he whispered.

"I got that," Zack said, "Are you nuts??"

"Sarah is," he whispered, pointing to Sarah.

Zack instantly bent over his paper and started copying Cody's notes.

Cody rolled his eyes. Sarah saw Zack and rolled her eyes. Zack noticed Sarah's eye-rolling.

_Aw MAN! She just hates me or something! _Zack thought.

However, after she rolled her eyes, she smiled and blushed quite a bit.

Zack didn't see it, as he had turned back to ignoring the teacher.

Sarah sighed and stopped taking notes. Kryslin looked at Sarah weirdly.

Sarah gave Kryslin a 'what?' look.

_You okay?_ Kryslin mouthed.

Sarah nodded. Kryslin shrugged and went back to listening.

Sarah listened and took a little more notes before the bell rang. Kryslin and Zack got up. Zack glanced over at Sarah before walking out. Sarah grinned at Zack.

Kryslin giggled. "Sarah and Zack, sittin in a tree," She muttered, only loud enough for someone right next to her to hear, and that one person was Cody.

Cody sprung up. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Kryslin said quickly.

Cody stood up, "She likes him?" he asked.

"Maaaaaybe," Kryslin said innocently, as if she had no clue.

Cody stared at her, trying to break her down.

"You're brother's got a crush on my best friend, okay, do you see something wrong with this picture, especially when she likes him back?" Kryslin asked.

"Huh?" Cody asked. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's just a little weird," Kryslin said.

"Well, if they both like each other, we just need Sarah to admit it!" he exclaimed

"Pul-ease, it's Sarah, she'd rather eat dirt than admit that she likes Zack," Kryslin said.

"You think?" he asked.

"I know," Kryslin said.

Cody sighed.

Kryslin got up and headed out of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys! I try to update every Saturday, but as you can see, I haven't been very consistent with that. Please forgive me. And please excuse the shortness of this chapter. We're quickly running out of pre-typed material to post, so I'm kinda cutting them short to drag it out. R&R!**

The man on the TV, Hank Trueman, was sitting at a desk, looking over things at the computer.

A man walked over. "Mr. Trueman, we found our next school," he said.

"Very good!" Hank grinned brightly, which was, in truth, one of the slimiest smiles that you could see. "Do tell."

"Buckner Middle in Boston Massachusetts," he said.

"Very nice," Hank said, turning to the computer. He quickly hacked into the website and pulled up the student list.

"What are you doing?! You could get arrested!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, you're new here, aren't you?" Hank asked, turning to the man and speaking to him as if he was seven. "See, I do this all the time. I don't get caught, unless you tell the authorities. But if you tell them, then the show can't air, and then you'd be out of a job, and no one wants to hire a guy who exposed America's favorite show, or a snitch (someone who can't keep a secret), so it'd be in both of our best interests if you kept your mouth shut about this."

The man nodded, nervously, "Y-yes sir," he said.

"Very good!" Hank grinned, going right from 'evil, threatening boss', to 'I'm so happy you're here!' He turned back to the computer.

The man nodded and walked away.

Hank started looking through student pictures and files. Finally, he had it narrowed down to the ones he wanted on his show.

What Cody Martin and Kryslin Browns didn't know, was that _they _were the lucky couple...

-----------------------

Kryslin walked into Sarah's suite. "Girl, I need your life," She said.

"Why?" she asked, like it was no big deal, because to her, it was no big deal.

"Because. Just think about it. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, you have guys falling all over you, you live in a palace, you're a terrific singer, AND you're on the honor roll," Kryslin said, falling back on the couch.

"None of that is true," she said. "Except for the last part," she said.

"Are you kidding me?? It's all true!" Kryslin said, "I'll bet you've been on the honor roll since Pre-K!"

"That's you!" she exclaimed.

"So maybe I've been an A+ student all my life, who cares? It's only good for college. And want am I gonna do after that, huh? Just live out the rest of my days in my house with my useless Ph.D hanging on the wall?" Kyrslin asked, putting a little drama into it.

"And what am I gonna do after college? Have a husband and a singing career?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kryslin said.

"What is the big deal?" she asked.

"Because I might as well sign up for a nunnery!" Kryslin said.

"Oh, please," she said.

"It's true!" Kryslin said.

"What about Cody?" she asked.

"What about him?" Kryslin asked.

"You both are so much alike!" she exclaimed.

"Name one way expect our grades," Kryslin said.

Sarah thought for a minute, "You both wanna go to Harvard, you both don't like to follow the crowd..." she said.

"So? That's two things," Kryslin said.

Sarah shrugged. Kryslin rolled her eyes.

Sarah grinned, "Do you like him?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not pretty like the girls he actually wants to date," Kryslin said.

Sarah gasped. "You do like him!" she exclaimed.

"I never said that," Kryslin said.

"You implied it!" she exclaimed, slightly bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Those words never left my mouth," Kryslin said, avoiding the fact that she had, in fact implied it.

"Implied means that you didn't say it," she said.

"I know that!"

"It was implied," she said.

"Was not!!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!!"

"Was too!!!!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Think what you want, but it's not true."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo –Continues word for like, two years- -takes deep breath- sorry that I didn't update. I'm way too lazy… Anyway, there are cookies involved for those who forgive me for being the slowest updater ever! 0:-) Anyway, here's the next chapter. It made me laugh, just writing it.**

Cody walked into the Tipton. "Hey Maddie," he said.

"Hey Cody," Maddie said absentmindedly.

"What's up?" he asked.

London walked out of the elevator. She looked up, "The ceiling!" she exclaimed.

"How are you so stupid?" Maddie asked in amazement, shaking her head at London.

Zack walked in. He hadn't been right behind Cody because he had been outside at the public phone, looking in the phonebook for Sarah's number."I have mental toughosity," she said.

"No you don't. Because 'toughosity' isn't a word," Maddie said, nodding her head, as if to say 'I pity you.' "Did you find her phone number?" Cody asked.

"How did you know?" Zack asked suspiciously."Because I heard you muttering 'Sarah...phone number...'" he said.

"Do you always have to be in my business? Who are you, Mom?" Zack asked."Excuse me?" came a voice.

"Awkwaaaard," Maddie sang. "Loooondooon," London sang.

Maddie blinked. "Did you get stupider overnight or something?" She asked. "Zachary Martin," Carey said.

"I said nothing," Zack said quickly, and ran off. "Go get him for me," Carey said.

Cody nodded and ran after him.

Maddie laughed. "Someone's got mommy wrapped around his little finger," She said. Carey grinned, "That's my boy!" she said.

"NOOOO!" Zack yelled, running back through the lobby. Carey caught him. "Hi mommy," Zack said sweetly. "Hi honey!" she said just as sweetly. "You're grounded," she said. Sarah, who had come out of the elevator, laughed.

"I'm _what_??" Zack repeated. "Grounded, that means that you are stuck in your room," Sarah said.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Zack unintentionally snapped.Sarah sighed and frowned. She walked out.

Zack walked off to the elevators. Cody sighed and followed. Zack closed the doors before Cody could get in, though.

"Geez, someone's mad," Kryslin said. She had walked in about the time Zack had been rude, and had been watching. "You're telling me," Cody muttered.

"Hey Maddie, can I get a chocolate bar?" Kryslin asked Maddie. She gave her the money for it.

Maddie gave it to her. "You know, you really have to start laying off the chocolate," Maddie said. Kryslin looked at her like she was grinned.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kryslin said. Maddie shook her head.

"At least you pay up," She said. "Up where?" Londonasked.

"...I'm not even gonna answer that." Sarah walked in, "You coming or not?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kryslin said, following her. Sarah grinned and walked out.

Maddie rolled her eyes back to London. "You should at least know what 'Pay up' means. I mean, you shop like, every day!" She said. "My chauffeur handles the money," she said.

"I see..." Maddie said slowly.London grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Gives hugs and cookies to everyone who doesn't hate her- **

**I have an excuse for the shortness of this chapter!! We were so in love with this cliffy; we just couldn't pass it up. But at least I updated way faster than before. :D **

Kryslin was in Sarah's suite, throwing a bouncy ball against a wall. "There is _nothing _to do," She complained.

Sarah nodded. She got out her laptop and logged on.

"Ow," Kryslin muttered, as the ball hit her head, "I mean, I meant to do that." Sarah laughed.

Suddenly, Sarah's phone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Sarah Williams?" The man on the other end, Hank Trueman, said.

"Yes..." she said unsurely.

"This is Hank Trueman, from Be Paired or Be Square. We've selected two of the kids from your school to be on our show, and if you helped us out, we'd make it worth your while." **(-****Feels like th****at's the stupidest line ever...- For the record, I hate that line...)**

Sarah walked out of the room, "Which two?" she asked.

"Kryslin Brown and Cody Martin," Hank said.Sarah crossed her arms, "Okay," she said.

"Very good. Now, I just need the name of someone who might be willing to help us out." "Zack Martin 555-8927," she whispered.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." "Uh huh," she said. She hung up the phone.

"Sarah?" Kryslin called, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Who was that?"

"My mom," she lied.

"Okay..." Kryslin said.

"So, do you like Cody?" she asked.

"Why do you keep bringing him up??" Kryslin asked.

"I'm just wondering," she said.

"Even if I did - which I don't - it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because why would a guy like him like a girl like me?"

"Because you're both freaks whocare waaaaaaaay to much about school?"

"Ya know, when someone wants to stay friends with someone else, they don't call the person a freak," Kryslin teased.

"Okay, you have a point," she said.

"I usually do."

"But seriously, you two are made for each other," she said.

"Says you," Kryslin said.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I mean seriously, me and_ Cody_?? Are you nuts??"

"No, I'm thinking logically," she said.

"Even if I did like Cody - Which I don't - for it to work, it would kind of, sort of require him liking me back."

"And if he does?"

"I'd fall over in shock."

"So you _do _like him!"

"...No!"

"Yes!!!"

"Maybe a little."

Sarah smiled hugely and her eyes got wide.

"Don't," Kryslin warned, knowing what was coming.

"I knew it!" she said.

"Don't!"

"I knew it!" she said.

"I said don't," Kryslin said.

"IknewitIknewitIknewit!!!" she said.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Kryslin gave her a 'You-have-_got_-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"What? You HAVE to tell him!!"

"I'll tell him when you tell Zack you're madly in love with him," Kryslin said.

"Touché," Sarah said.

Kryslin grinned. "My point exactly."

Sarah grinned, "I guess fate will just have to work," she muttered. _Or a TV show..._


End file.
